


Helping Hand

by party_peacock



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/party_peacock/pseuds/party_peacock
Summary: Seth felt like he was vibrating under the weight of Finn's gaze. He was spread out, exposed, his right knee twinging a bit at the thought of being unable to get up and walk away without help. God, what was he even doing?





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year before WM but never posted it. Enjoy!

Seth bitterly chuckles to himself, trying his damnedest to get comfortable in his hospital bed. As soon as Joe had gone for the takedown, he knew, he fucking knew that he blew his knee out again. A single pop and all his plans were out the fucking window. By the time the trainers had confirmed the ligament tear, he had already resigned himself to time off and worst of all, surgery. 

The room was cold and clinical, without a lick of decoration. Well, except for a Triple H illustration inexplicably perched between the two beds, the other one currently occupied by a sleeping Finn Bálor. 

Upon his admittance, Seth had found it kind of fitting to be sharing a room with Finn. He had been the one to injure him, after all. Seth didn't believe in God or higher powers or any of that nonsense, but if karma existed he supposed he deserved to be put on the shelf right next to Finn.

Finn is sleeping, but he hadn't been when he had arrived. He was nearly done with rehab, merely staying overnight for extended strength testing, and, he had admitted sheepishly, his mom had travelled with him and he wanted to give her the hotel room all to herself. She had put up the Triple H poster at her sons behest, obviously some sort of ill attempt at humor by the Irishman once he learned he would be bunking with Seth.

Overhearing Finn flirt and joke with the nurses, obviously pleased at nearing the end of his journey, had set Seth on edge, and any warm feeling towards visiting with his friend had evaporated, leaving behind a crackle of anxiety inside of him, like beads rolling across a metal drum. He had faked a smile for an Instagram photo, shot an appropriate amount of shit with the older man, and proceeded to zone out to the new AFI album. 

A sharp knock at the door rouses the weary man out of his stupor. "Come in," he croaks out, putting his earbuds away. A homely looking man in a white coat steps thru the door, clipboard in hand. 

"Hey buddy, back so soon?" Dr. W chuckles to himself and Seth feels his fists clench involuntarily. He suspects the doctor notices this as he grumbles out a soft apology before sitting down to explain the procedure scheduled for tomorrow in full.

Seth hears him and nods along, but doesn't really pay attention to the details. His long fingers worry at the threads of his hospital blanket. 

"You should get some rest." The doctor tilts his head toward the occupied bed on the other side of the room. "Be like Finn, rest will help you recover." Seth rolls his eyes. As if he could sleep right now, his stomach churning, his good leg bouncing with nervous energy 

"Okay, so no food or water after midnight, we'll collect you in the morning and fix you right up," the doctor smiles at him over his clipboard. Seth wrings his hands together, his nervousness getting the best of him.

"Hey; we're the best in the business, we'll take good care of you, yeah? Try to get some rest, it's nearly 11." The doctor pats Seth's head and he's not sure if he wants to punch him or lean into the touch and cry. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"Ok. Thanks Doc. See you in the morning."

Seth watches Dr. W leave the room, dimming the lights on his way out. God, he felt like shit. He wanted so badly to be back in Iowa, with his dog and his girlfriend, wanted so badly for this to be a weekend off instead of being shelved and possibly off the card for Wrestlemania. He had given up his Royal Rumble match to build up this feud with Hunter only to fucking blow out his knee. Again. Nervous energy flew through Seth's arteries and he wanted, no, needed to ease the tension. He hated hospitals and he hated being helpless and he hatedhatedhated his stiff, aching muscles and throbbing tension headache. 

He looked over to Finn's supine figure, cataloging the rise and fall of his chest to make sure he was asleep. Seth allowed his hand to drop under the covers to his waistband, snickering. Was he really going to do this? Masturbate in a hospital bed? With Finn Bálor asleep in the same room? And a fucking Triple H poster looming over him? He considered the alternative of trying to sleep as high strung as he was and resigned himself to his fate. He usually rubbed one out before going to bed and tonight would be no different. He dips his hand into his shorts and curls his fingers around his semi hard length, not bothering with any of the foreplay he usually liked to get revved up. 

He slowly strokes himself to full hardness, screwing his face up and fucking his fist as quietly as humanly possible. He glances over at Finn to make sure he's still sleeping, and the thought that he could get caught bizarrely spurs him on further. Hey, he wouldn't be a wrestler if he weren't a bit of an exhibitionist. He reaches down to cup his balls with his other hand, rolling them softly, feeling their heavy weight in his hand. He was so close, he was going to feel so much better, he could almost taste it - 

"I didn't know this hospital stay came with a private show." Seth yanks his hands out of his shorts, his face flushed and panting from the effort of keeping quiet. "FUCK, Finn, ohmygod I thought you were asleep," Seth stammers out, mortified, and Finn is suddenly getting up and stretching his right shoulder out, stalking over to Seth and pulling up a nearby chair to sit on. He wasn't actually serious, hadn't seriously wanted to be caught, it was just an idle fantasy - 

Finn is eyeing him intently and Seth bizarrely considers telling him that he looks good, has put on muscle during his recovery, but that feels like the last thing on earth he should say.

"So," Finn lilts, reaching up to pull the covers off of Seth. Seth flails, exposed. "Do you always jerk off while your roommates sleep, or am I special?" Seth runs a hand through his hair and he's not sure what to say and Finn is leaning forward and growling, is he growling? "Or maybe you do it when they're awake and watching too." Finn places his right hand below his right knee. 

Seth huffs out a laugh. "I don't - I've never -" he stops, unsure of himself, shakily raising a hand to rub the back of his neck. 

Finn grins at him, trailing his fingers from his knee brace up his thigh, stopping just below the hem of Seth's shorts. "What, yer telling me you never fucked around in the Shield?" Seth could feel the pads of Finn's fingertips graze the dark hairs on his leg and suddenly he felt much too hot all over. His head was spinning - was this, whatever this was, happening? Was Seth going to let it happen? 

"What about with Marek? We've all seen Cyberfights," Finn is laughing and scooting his chair up closer to Seth and his heart is racing and his cock is tenting his shorts. 

"N-no, I'm not gay," Seth mumbles and it occurs to him that while that may be true, his erection isn't disappearing and at this very moment he'd give anything to touch his aching need. 

"Labels are overrated" Finn grinned cheekily, eyes twinkling. "Just sayin, it looks like you have a bit of a problem on your hands, and," he licks his lips, winking, "I wouldn't mind helping a brother out." 

Seth's vision tunneled. Oh. Oh. He shudders as he wildly considers the offer momentarily. He can feel Finn's ice blue eyes rake over his body and even though he's only wearing a ratty band t shirt and basketball shorts, his knee encased in ugly plastic orthopedic material, he feels desired, and his cock fattens up appreciatively. "Um.." he starts and Finn claps his hand on his good knee, standing up. 

"No worries Rollins, just an offer," and he's sauntering back to his bed and suddenly Seth is inexplicably pleading "wait." His cock is so hard and his shoulders so tense and god, when was the last time he'd been touched by someone else, had it been 2 weeks since he'd seen Sarah already? Finn freezes, turning on his heel with a devious smile on his face. Seth is lightheaded, all of his blood rushing to his cock as it pulses, straining at the thought of being touched. Finn takes his place back in the chair and nods at Seth's crotch. He blinks, uncertain. 

"Well, I could rub you off through your pants but that would be a little juvenile, don't you think?" Seth is flushed and not thinking straight and he floats his hands down to his waistband.

Finn hums appreciatively as he watches Seth tilt his hips up and shimmy out of his shorts and boxers, his cock springing out, gorged with blood and weeping. Seth's knees knock together and he drops his hands to his lap. Finn tuts at him and grabs at his wrists, yanking them away gently. "C'mon darlin', it's nothing I haven't seen before," he grinned lecherously. Seth took a shaky breath and flicked his tongue out to wet his lips, his mouth suddenly parched. "So uh, how are we doin' this?"

Seth felt like he was vibrating under the weight of Finn's gaze. He was spread out, exposed, his right knee twinging a bit at the thought of being unable to get up and walk away without help. God, what was he even doing? He wasn't interested in men, he had just been blowing off steam while waiting for his surgery. He opened his mouth, about to call the whole thing off, and then Finn's slim hand wrapped around him, thumb smearing the pre come over his tip, and his eyes snapped shut, the protest choking off into an low moan. "F-fuck," Seth mumbled, willing himself to just enjoy the feeling of the soft hand against his dick and not think too hard about who it belonged to.

Except, well, the hand wasn't that soft, Seth realized as Finn started to lazily stroke him, twisting his wrist at the top and occasionally stopping his stokes to tease at his slit with his thumb. His hand was calloused, ring worn and a bit cracked at the heel, the roughness dragging deliciously against his cock on the upstroke.

"Look at ya," Finn breathed and Seth cracked his eyes open to find his friend staring intently at him. "Bloody gorgeous." Seth snaps his head back, hair frizzed out over his pillow, face flushed. He feels like he's under a microscope, and he almost wants to lean forward and kiss Finn, or head butt him, or just do anything to stop him from staring at him so intently, as though he were peering into his very soul. 

Finn stops his hand at the top and squeezed, the red tip of Seth's cock peeking out obscenely from his fist. He gasped, bucking his hips up, wanting him to continue. His fists curled up in the sheets below him, his head swimming as he felt Finn lean forward from his chair, his breath ghosting over the shell of Seth's ear. 

"Tell me what you want boy." He felt a tongue snake out and lap at his earlobe, and Seth shuddered, a low whine escaping him. He had never felt so vulnerable, so powerless during sex, and it occurred to him that he kind of loved it, that it felt like flying off the turnbuckle to take a bump, a rush of adrenaline that pooled in his gut mixed with an unwavering trust in his partner meant to catch and break his fall. There was nothing menacing in Finn's presence, and he knew he could end it at any time, but the heat of his stare and the intensity of the vice on his cock put him in a submissive mental space he didn't think "the man" was capable of. 

"I wanna come," Seth ground out, bucking up filthily, urging Finn to move, fucking move his hand. Finn chuckled and licked a small stripe up the side of Seth's neck. Seth's skin tingles and he could feel Finn's hot mouth and he had no fucking idea how he had gotten here, he had just been so frustrated and so keyed up and so horny and he had just wanted to rub one out quickly to relieve some stress and now here he was, flushed red and hissing like a pipe about to explode, "fucking please I wanna come I wanna come so bad, let me come Finn" and he's acquiescing, leaning down and taking his leaking cock into his throat, using the hand at his base to jack him into his hot mouth and Seth is exploding, his balls tightening up and his hands snapping to curl in Finn's short hair as he swallows him down. 

Wave after wave of pleasure rolls over him and Finn doesn't subside, continuing to suck and stroke him through his orgasm, and he can feel the tension drain from his limbs. His staccato gasps finally start to quiet as his comes down off his high and Finn pulls off his cock with an obscene 'pop,' bringing his thumb to his lips to swipe them clean. Seth brings his hands up to cup his own face as a mixture of confusion and shame replaces the lapping warmth of his post orgasm bliss. What had he done? It's not like him and his girlfriend were exclusive or anything, but it's not likely she would be okay with him fooling around with a coworker, a man no less. His mind raced and his knee was aching again and when he peeked between his fingers to observe Finn he found him smiling sweetly and petting his thigh and somehow that made it so much worse. Seth scrambled to pull his boxers on.

"Easy lad, don't get yourself so worked up. It isn't gay if it's on the road, eh?" Finn chuckled. "No harm in rubbing one out with a brother," Seth's mouth fell open and he closed it, at a loss for what to say. Finn shakes his head and stands up, adjusting the tent in his sweatpants. Seth's face flushed. "Um, I...I don't..." and Finn rolls his eyes. "Don't worry Rollins, I'm good. You looked a fuckin wreck coming in here and I wanted to help you feel better, considering, you know," he gestured to Seth's bum knee. Finn steps over to his bed and shimmies under the covers.

Seth takes a few moments to compose himself before breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Jeez man, strange way to treat the guy who put injured you," Seth ribbed him gently, feeling his confidence trickle back in. He had nothing to worry about; this wasn't a weird thing at all, wrestlers fucked around with each all the time right? Finn has his blanket pulled over him, his arms behind his head like a pillow.

"Hah! Let's just say I got you to help with shoulder rehab." Finn motioned with his right arm, jacking the air up and down and obscenely wagging his eyebrows. Seth snickers, reaching down to pull the covers up over his knees and up to his chin. He feels boneless and a little manic, not the gnawing anxiety he had felt earlier but something different, softer somehow. He glances at the clock. It was nearly one in the morning. Fuck. He had a 5 am wake up call to look forward to; he was slotted for the OR at 6. Seth closes his eyes and tries to even his breathing, unsure whether to say goodnight, thanks for the handy, or just anything at all to Finn, before he's beat to the punch: "hey lad, don't worry about tomorrow. You'll be back in no time, yer a fighter."

Finn is staring at him again, his head now the only bit of him visible from under the covers. Seth inhales sharply, unable to stop the flood of anxiety that washes over him. Would he be back? This is his second ligament tear and his first time rehabbing that injury had been hell, a literal hell of painful exercises and tears and isolation, and now here he was, back in a fucking hospital again to get cut open and - "you've got to stop worrying so much kid. Don't make me come over there and jack you off again," and Seth is laughing instead of crying and his heart skips a beat at the thought that maybe he would make it after all, maybe his knee will heal in time for Wrestlemania and he'd be back in the locker room with the boys, with Finn. The thought comforts him as he drifts off to sleep, warm and sated, to the tune of Finn's soft breathing.


End file.
